


Desperate Times

by Likelightinglass, Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced homosexuality, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Sex Magic, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Wall Sex, cock shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: For a teenage boy, orgasm is practically the source of magic itself. When Severus Snape is cursed with unbearable arousal and the simultaneous inability to orgasm, he is driven to....desperate measures.DARKFIC! PLEASE READ AND HEED THE TAGS! DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT!
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Note to any of my readers used to sappy fluff, this is not my usual. Please mind the tags on this one. If you decide to proceed, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm sure we will be back to our regularly scheduled fluff soon, but I felt the siren song of something very dark and had to see it through.  
> -Light
> 
> When things are bad, I make my characters go through worse. It makes me feel like things aren't so bad in comparison. I write to vent. I do not, in any way, condone non-consensual violence of any kind. Please be safe, sane, consensual, and risk-aware!  
> \- Serpenscript

Severus was having a very, _very_ bad week. 

Not that he was really ever the recipient of what one might call a _good_ week, or even a good day. Not lately anyway. Ever since his...falling out with Evans last year (and that hurt too much to think about, so he usually avoided doing so) he hadn’t a friend in the world, and his sixth year at Hogwarts was off to a rocky start. Lucius and Narcissa, the only thing close to 'friends' he had in his house, had graduated already. He had a passing acquaintanceship with Black the younger, mostly to irritate Black the older. 

But though he was clever and did well in classes, he was still too odd and too ugly and too _half-blooded_ to curry much favor with his peers beyond the occasional schoolwork help, and too odd and too ugly and too _Slytherin_ to attract anyone to him from another House. It was already a few weeks into the new school year, and his only pleasure laid where he suspected most boys of his age found comfort, if the prevalence of silencing spells in the dorm was anything to go by --in _wanking_.

But that had been nothing but an exercise in frustration for the entire past week. After being used to an orgasm a day (or more, if he could manage it), he’d been...unsuccessful, to say the least, for the past several days. 

Which made absolutely no sense. He was aroused, achingly, _infuriatingly_ aroused; his prick got hard at the slightest breeze or a passing thought of the pretty Ravenclaw witch who sat across the way in Transfiguration. Last week, all he needed to bring himself over the edge was a few hard strokes and the memory of the way her robe tightened around her ample chest, the long willowy neck exposed by her pinned up hair and the thought of her pink tongue darting out to--

Severus stifled a groan as he imagined it again, his cock straining against his pants and a blush rising to his cheeks as he darted into the deserted third floor bathroom, desperate to give it another go. 

He had been rubbing himself raw for what felt like hours last night, tears of frustration almost spilling over as he called up every image and fantasy he could think of, stroked himself in all the ways he liked (and some of the ways he didn’t, just for variety, in case his prick was somehow _bored_ of the 'usual') to no avail. No matter what he tried, he just hung on the edge of the precipice, unable to come, balls drawing up in preparation for an orgasm that simply never came. 

Severus darted to the sink, splashing water over his heated face as he sussed out whether anyone was in one of the stalls or if he had the opportunity to try again, to attempt to relieve some of the constant ache. He could already feel a damp spot on his pants from the precome that never seemed to stop leaking. 

“Snivellus,” a voice called from the doorway, “what an unpleasant surprise.”

Severus darted around to face Potter, who closed the door behind him and casually strolled closer. His wand was up in an instant, ready to start firing off hexes. Severus looked around furtively, waiting for the rest of his merry men to jump out of the dim lit corners, but it seemed for the moment they were alone.

“You look like hell,” Potter said, with a cat-that-got-the-canary grin. “Well, more so than usual, anyway.”

Severus sneered, mouth opening to fire an insult back, but before he could, Potter said something that made him freeze.

“Feeling, hmm...particularly… _frustrated_ , lately?” he asked with a knowing smirk. 

The realization that Potter had something to do with his _situation_ made him snarl, and a spell was on his lips in an instant, his wand sparking with his agitation. 

But not quick enough, because a sudden Expelliarmus tossed his wand across the room and an Incarcerus bound his arms to his sides and stopped him in his tracks, leaving him unarmed and unmoving as Potter approached, circling him like a shark circles prey. Severus struggled against the conjuredropes, snarling and hissing like an animal, trying to use his rage to cover up the fear and mortification of being cornered and captive. At least there wasn't a crowd, this time. 

"Poor Snivy," he said with a laugh, looking at the obvious tent in Severus' trousers, which to his mortification hadn't gone down at all despite his circumstances. The loops of rope crossing over his belly and hips and thighs only highlighted the bulge at his groin. "You must have realized by now what I've done to you, yeah? No witch would look at you more than she has to, so you have to take matters into your own hands, don't you, you pathetic _wanker?"_ He laughed, then, at his own crude joke.

"Fuck you, Potter," Severus hissed.

"No, I don't think so," Potter replied casually, hazel eyes glinting. "I'll tell you what. You be very, very good for me, and I might just help you out with your little curse. And it _is_ a curse, by the way. An old family secret a little Finite won't do anything about."

"You fucking _cursed_ me to-- to what, not to come?" Severus asked in disbelief. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? I'll tell the Headmaster, get you expelled."

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. First of all, no one would believe you. Second, how? Were you planning to demonstrate the effects?" Potter asked with a laugh and Severus flushed anew with the thought of how he would possibly explain it to a teacher. "And anyway, only I know how to get around it, or how to release it if I was feeling particularly magnanimous. And sorry Snape, you're not exactly putting me in a generous mood right now."

Severus considered for a moment. It couldn't possibly be a real curse, he was just making that up to scare him. A curse was irreversible if you didn't know the specific countercurse or the caster didn't release you. Potter was just looking to humiliate him. _Probably._

"You're bluffing," Severus replied, with more confidence than he really felt. "Let me go."

"Alright," Potter said, and surprisingly released the Petrificus with a wave of his wand. "Go. Enjoy never getting to come again," he said with a shrug. 

Severus stilled. Even if it wasn't a curse, it could still take weeks to wear off naturally, or who knows how long to find a way to end it. Potter had said something odd, about a _way around_ it. 

"What did you do to me?" Severus said, swallowing hard. 

"Simple. No coming, ever again, unless you're under, shall we say…" Potter tilted his head as if searching for a way to explain. _"Specific_ circumstances."

Severus growled. "What _circumstances_?"

James grinned. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Potter, if you don't fucking end this I swear I'll--"

"You'll what?" Potter asked, not at all bothered by Severus having called his wand back to him and holding it pointed towards James. "Attack me? That doesn't sound like something someone would do if they want help. Did I mention the curse is just going to make you extra randy the longer it goes on? That'll be quite the show for the rest of the school, won't it, you trying to rub yourself off when the ache gets so unbearable you can't think of anything else, when you--"

"Shut up!" Severus cried. Every mortifying thing he was saying was going straight to his cock, the arousal back in full swing and the thought of release, no matter the horror of the circumstances, was quickly overriding his logical thought. 

Severus fought the urge to adjust his hard prick in his trousers; he balled his hands into fists and bared his teeth at James. "What do you want?" He snarled.

His eyes narrowed. "Strip."

Severus tensed and a fresh wave of fear tore through him at the order. "No."

"One more chance," James replied. "Take off your clothes and get down on your knees or I wait until you're _really_ desperate, since you obviously don't need it enough...yet." He smirked. "Maybe I'll wait until you start humping _everything_ on two legs - even Filch might start to look good after a while, or even the caretaker's dog -" 

"Stop," Severus choked out. "I'll do it, alright?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was doing this. He fumbled with the closure on his robe, then clumsily removed shirt and tie, stopping when he was left in only his vest and pants. His hands trembled and his exposed skin broke out in goosebumps from the chilly air. 

"I don't have all night, Snape," Potter barked. "You want some relief, you're going to have to earn it."

Of course, the mocking started as soon as he complied. It was humiliating, _willingly_ stripping, and he tried to ignore Potter as he pulled his vest off and cast it aside. As soon as his pink nipples hit the cool air of the room they tightened uncomfortably into hard nubs.

"Merlin, you're hideous," Potter said with a frown. "I know you live in the dungeons but you look like a fucking ghost. Do you even eat?" He said, eyes roving over Snape's thin frame and hairless chest with undisguised revulsion. 

Severus ignored him, pulling down his pants and stepping out of them, eyes on the floor; to his horror, his hard red cock bobbed enthusiastically. Being suddenly nude had apparently made his cock think it might finally be getting some long awaited release, and the fact that he was being humiliated by his mortal enemy did nothing to dissuade it. 

"Look at that pathetic cock. Even hard, that's all you have to offer a witch?" Potter laughed cruelly. "You ought to be thanking me, this is probably the most action you're ever going to get." 

"You're the one who wanted to look at me," Severus hurled back, holding onto anger so the feeling of dread at his situation didn't take over. "Didn't take you for a _fairy,_ Potter."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Snape." Potter said, so dangerously that Severus was immediately cowed. "We'll see who's the fucking faggot." He lunged forward and grabbed Severus' arm, pushing it towards his groin. "Because right now, _you're_ going to wank, right now, in front of me. I know you want it, and _I'm_ never touching that disgusting little prick, no matter how hard you beg."

Severus didn't want to; he wanted to grab his clothes and _leave_ while he still had a rational thought in his head, but the feel of his hand brushing against the hot flesh of his cock was pure bliss. His body took over before he realized what he was doing, taking himself in hand and using the copious precome still leaking from the head to lubricate his strokes. He let out a pitiful moan at the quickly building pleasure and whimpered in embarrassment, squeezing his eyes shut against Potter's near feral intense gaze. 

With Potter quiet for the moment - though he could feel the eyes watching him, crawling over his nudity with disgust and amusement - he could focus more on his aching cock, stroking himself slowly at first, convincing himself he wasn't obeying Potter. 

But all too quickly the ache in his cock and his bollocks drove his hand to move faster, harder, resorting to the things that had always brought him off fast in the past - pinching lightly at his frenulum, rolling the foreskin back and forth, scraping a finger over the slit and smearing the precome so his hand slid easier, until the sound of his hand on his prick pumping and his own frantic, desperate panting filled the room. It was good, it _always_ felt good to wank - but the bliss of the peak refused to reach him, no matter how fast he wanked or how his balls tried to draw up. His wrist and shoulder were cramping with fatigue before he finally gave up, with a shuddery gasping breath that was too much like a sob for his own dignity.

Defeated, cock still rampantly hard and damp with precome and bright red from his frantic efforts, Snape folded his arms over his thin chest (and it wasn't his fault he was thin, was it?) and glared at the floor, face burning. "So what is it? The - 'specific circumstances', then? Do I have to get down on my knees and beg or something? Oh, how clever," he tried to mock, but his voice quivered slightly. "Or did you just want to watch me wank, to find out if you're secretly a poof?"

"No one would want to watch you fist that pathetic cock if you paid them for it," Potter said disdainfully. "Not as if you could afford to anyway. But, that's not a bad idea, Sniv. Why don't you get on your knees, give it a try?"

Severus glared. "I'll figure out a way to get you back for this," he hissed, face and chest blotchy with angry humiliation as he slid to his knees. But the built up need from the past few days, and the fact that all the blood was rushing to his cock was making him hazy with lust. The thought of relief was too sweet so he sat back on his heels and splayed his thighs, his leaking cock bobbing with the movement, knees protesting the cold stone floor. 

"Good, on your knees like the little whore you are, but I don't hear any begging," Potter taunted. 

Severus' face heated with shame. He looked at the floor, miserable. "Please let me come," he muttered, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Keep wanking, and ask again," Potter demanded. Severus groaned, wanking was just painful now, the sensitive skin of his cock had been red and irritated already, but after being forced to wank until his hand cramped just made him feel raw and overstimulated, the feeling of neediness and the sensation of being _so close_ with no release was unbearable. 

He stroked himself slowly and as expected, it did little to quell the endless ache. "Please, _fuck_ , what do you want, Potter?" Severus said with an undignified whine. "Please, tell me how to come, I _need_ it, please." Severus hated the way his voice sounded, quivering and pleading. He felt he was blushing all over and tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, whether from shame or desperation he couldn't be sure. 

"All right, Snape, since you're being so _obedient_ , I'll tell you your special circumstances. No coming ever again, unless...you're being fucked." He whooped with laughter as Severus looked up, eyes wide in horror. _"Now_ who's the poof? You'll be begging for it up the arse in no time."

"No! No, please, I don't want that," Severus said, his voice shaky. The thought of anything up his arse was horrifying, and it was one thing to kneel and humiliate himself and beg - but if the only way he could come was shoving fingers _up there_ , the thought was… _ugh_. A small part of himself, that he stamped down as quickly as possible, was more than willing to try; the base need to _come_ was getting overwhelming. 

Potter just clicked his tongue in admonishment. "Oh I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. I've heard from the fairies that - what are they, prostate orgasms? - Are more intense than the variety normal men have. Go on, give it a try. Give that poor little cock a break, anyway."

Severus couldn't believe was doing this. He'd heard of it being done of course, but he wasn’t gay, he didn't finger himself while he wanked! He reached behind clumsily and tried to find his hole, pressing his fingertip against it. He knew he must be bright red, and the constant, impossible-to-ignore arousal hadn't abated at all. To his horror, Potter's taunting was only making his cock strain and bob eagerly, his bollocks heavy and tight. When he finally pressed in, just a bit, Severus knew what Potter had said must be true. He could feel a thrum of magic, as if his body was responding that _yes, this_ is what it wanted, _this_ is the only way he could get what he needed. He pushed one finger in dry and though his shoulder was bent awkwardly and he had to brace himself against the floor, he was able to penetrate fairly deeply.

It was dry, and uncomfortable, and it felt weird and awful - and with every movement he felt a new surge of arousal, the feeling of being penetrated only making the ache worse. After much twisting and maneuvering he managed to tap at what must have been his prostate, and a jolt of electric intensity surged through him. He moaned against his better judgment.

Potter laughed. "How's it feel, queer? You'll learn to love being a poof, don't worry."

Severus just whimpered, trying again for the same angle, but he couldn't manage with any consistency. He tried pushing quicker and deeper, but the stretch only felt intrusive, violating. Worse was that the feeling of being penetrated, _like a woman_ was actually pleasurable. The peak that had seemed so far off before drew closer, and he thought he could get there if only, if almost...

Severus just groaned, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You're a fucking liar, Potter!" He barked. "I still can't, I can't," his voice broke off in a sob. "Can't _come_."

Potter knelt over and with a strange gentleness tilted his chin up to look at him. Severus snarled and pulled back but Potter gripped his jaw tighter and pulled. "Didn't lie, Severus," Potter said with a smile. "You can only come from being fucked. " _But_...it has to be someone else doing the fucking."

Severus bared his teeth and tried again to jerk back, which was hard to do when he was kneeling with his knees splayed wide and one hand around his prick and one hand buried between his thighs, one finger deep in his arse. 

His arse stung a bit, and it made his nerves jangle unpleasantly when he moved it in and out, and his wrist didn't much like the angle - but when he managed to brush his prostate his arse kind of squeezed down on his finger and made him tighten all over as pleasure sort of - jolted through him. It was good but not _enough,_ even if it was - closer - than wanking alone had got him.

More tears slid down his cheeks as he panted raggedly, desperately pressing his fingertip against the spot that felt good, but even though it made his toes curl, he still couldn't come. "Why are you doing this? You've got Li - _her_ , and you apparently hate poofs, so it c-can't be wanting - _me,_ so what do you want, Potter?"

"I want to make you cry," Potter said with a shrug, and with such cold simplicity it made Severus' blood freeze in his veins. "I want to hurt you, and humiliate you, and make sure a slimy, ugly little snake like you gets exactly what he deserves."

Severus tore his hand away from his arse, hating that it made him feel _empty,_ , and tried desperately to stop crying. "What do you want me to do?" he asked woodenly, sinking back to sit against his heels again, still trembling with arousal but logical enough to realize his best course of action was just to submit now, figure a way out later. 

"Very good," Potter replied, almost proudly, and Severus wasn't sure whether it was connected to the nature of the curse or simply the fact that he was unaccustomed to praise from anyone at all, but he was nauseated by the spark of slight pleasure it gave him. "You're a lot of things, but you aren’t stupid, Snape. I'll make it very easy for you. Beg me to fuck you and I promise you'll get to come from it."

Severus swallowed, still shaking. He sniffled once but held back another wave of tears. "Please fuck me," he whispered, addressing the floor. 

"Try a bit harder than that, Snivellus," Potter admonished. 

Severus took a long, shaky breath. "Please fuck me, Potter," he said louder. "Please, I - I need you to fuck me. Please let me come."

Potter smirked down at him. "Merlin, you're even uglier when you cry," he said cruelly. "Look at you, so desperate to come that you'll kneel naked on a filthy loo floor and beg your enemy - your superior - to fuck you. You should thank me, you know; you'd never get any action with that pitiful tiny prick you've got; a girl wouldn't even feel it if you tried to fuck someone with it. No, snivelling ugly things with tiny useless cocks are only good for _being_ fucked, Snivellus. For being used as a hole, a toy for real men. Because that's what you deserve. Little cunts like you don't deserve to exist, and should earn their place in this world on their knees. And begging to be used, like good little fucktoys should. I don't feel convinced you really want it yet, Snape." 

Severus flinched from the verbal abuse, shrinking further back against the wall. There was a dark cruelty in Potter's words and eyes that he usually only saw in _Black's_ expression - but somehow Potter had hid just how deep his own cruel streak ran. This was planned madness, not a half-thought-through attempt at a dangerous prank. And he was more than a little terrified of what Potter would do if he refused to - to play along. And, Merlin help him, he was desperate for relief; his cock was chafed raw, his bollocks were sore to the touch, his hole - 

The thought of anything there made his stomach twist unpleasantly. His finger hadn't been bad, but his finger was his - letting another man touch him there, put their cock there - it made him feel sick and clammy. "Please fuck me, Potter," he said, desperately, a little louder, lowering his head in submission to hide the way more humiliating tears slid down his face. "Please f-fuck me, I - I need to be fucked - s-sir -" 

From the triumphant gleam in Potter's eyes, when he peered up through his hair, he guessed that Potter liked, very much, being called 'Sir'. "Please - use me, Sir?" His voice cracked, with stress and shame.

"Look who's clever," Potter said. "You'll call me _sir_ whenever it's just us from now on, understand?"

Severus trembled. "Y-yes, sir." He glanced up. "Will you...will you put your c-cock in my arse sir? Please?" Severus wanted to vomit, asking for something he so thoroughly didn't want, but that madness in Potter's expression was terrifying. He believed him now, that this really was a permanent curse, that Potter had some kind of...designs on him, for whatever reason. 

"Never say I don't fucking indulge you, Snivy." Potter undid the button on his trousers, pulling his half hard cock free. "Hopefully your scrawny arse doesn't sicken me so much I can't keep it up." Judging by the quickly growing hardness of Potter's thick cock, he was not _completely_ unaffected, no matter what he might say. But Severus doubted his arousal was from any true attraction to him; most likely he was just getting off on the power and humiliation. 

"Now, get your mouth on my cock. If you want any lubrication for your very first fucking, better make sure you get it nice and wet." Severus heard him mutter a quick spell under his breath that he recognized as one to help stave off orgasm. He'd never tried it, he _wanted_ orgasms, as quickly as possible usually, though he was realizing that was soon to be a distant memory. "Suck it, fairy." Potter barked, twisting his fingers in his hair and tugging him closer. 

Severus grimaced at the thought. He'd barely accepted the threat of having it shoved up his arse, now he had to have Potter's prick in his _mouth_? He was suddenly dizzy with a rush of nausea at the idea of Potter _coming_ down his throat. He'd probably cast the spell to prevent that (wouldn't want to seem like he was actually _enjoying_ sex with a man) but Severus was struck with the realization he wouldn't be able to avoid that in the future. 

He forced himself to open his mouth, take in the head and start to suck lightly. The smell and taste - sweat and musk and salt - made his stomach threaten to rebel, and only his experience with taking foul-tasting potions kept his stomach where it belonged. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to simply imagine what he'd enjoy were their positions switched (was that ever likely to happen?) and sucked and slobbered rather ineffectually over the hard length. Potter pushed in far enough to make him choke and gag. Mindful of the threat that it was "the only lube he was going to get" he tried to coat as much as possible with saliva, though his mouth was still quite dry from fear and he gagged at the musky taste of precome. 

Potter thrust in deep and out again a couple of times until Severus gagged, retching a bit at the unfamiliar intrusion. "Don't worry, a faggoty cockslut like you will learn to be a good cocksucker in no time. Evans is pretty good at it, you know," he said mockingly, and fury flared up in Severus' chest. "Can't get enough. Maybe she can give you some tips."

Potter pulled back finally, sufficiently hard and hopefully wet enough it wouldn't be too horrifically painful. Severus bit back a growl at the reference to Lily, throat aching and sore as he wiped his mouth. "Don't talk about her like that," he said sharply. 

"Because you'd be so much better for her?" Potter mocked. "I happen to know she likes being fucked by a _real_ man, not ugly little queers with pathetic cocks. And I don't like your disrespect - why don't you get back to begging before my cock dries off and I'm fucking you until you rip open?"

 _That_ thought was enough to spur him on, begging for that huge cock up his very tight hole was a horrible prospect. He was still achingly aroused and having a prick forced down his throat until he gagged only made him imagine the sensation of wet heat on his own hard prick, that _need_ rushing back. "I'm, I'm sorry, s-sir. Please fuck me sir, I'll be - be good." 

Potter dragged him up off the floor by his hair, and turned him around against the wall. Severus let himself be maneuvered like a marionette, shaking at the sudden acknowledgment of how _real_ this was. Potter had transformed from schoolyard bully to tormentor to full on _rapist_ and he was about to be fucked, by a man, against a dirty, cold stone wall. 

Unbidden, a fresh wave of tears welled up, and he started gasping for breath, fighting back panic as Potter unceremoniously pushed him against the wall. His legs were kicked open wider, then he was made to bend over, arse out.

"I know scourgify isn't meant for bits or sensitive areas but...who knows where you've been," Potter said with a scoff, and Severus screamed as a harsh cleaning spell rippled over his skin and _inside_ him, making his arse feel raw and inflamed. 

It also made his cock and balls feel sunburnt, and he blinked away tears, only vaguely aware of hands spreading his buttocks, until something hot and blunt and large nudged between his cheeks. "Oh fuck, oh shit, I don't _want_ \- I ch-changed my m-mind, Potter -" 

His words cut off abruptly as Potter smashed his head to the wall, muttering a sticking spell so that Severus was stuck, cheek glued in place and face turned to the side, where he could see Potter's flushed and malicious face over his own shoulder, looking down at his hips, and his cock - 

Strong, quidditch-calloused hands gripped his bony hips, and held him in place as Potter drove his hips forward. For a moment, Severus only felt his scoured hole aching a little and a lot of pressure. Then his body's resistance gave and Potter grunted, forcing his cock into him, and _fuck_ , it felt like someone was tearing him open, was pushing a white-hot pole into his arse, scraping him raw. 

He screamed, shrill and shaking, clawing at Potter's hands until his hands were spelled to stick against the wall, too, and he screamed again as Potter bucked against him and pushed further, and fuck, _fuck,_ it hurt so much he couldn't _breathe_ \- not even being belted by his father had hurt so badly. Potter's cock felt as big as a beater's bat; he felt horrifyingly torn open and raw and invaded, and he sobbed, tears streaming down his face as Potter finally stilled, pressed up against his bum and panting and groaning loudly in his ear. 

"For a - fucking ugly little - _ngh_ \- cunt, you're still good for getting my - prick wet," Potter moaned, grinding his hips hard against him, then slowly drawing out. It felt like his arse was being scraped inside out, and Severus fought to inhale, lightheaded with pain and fear. "And by 'wet' I mean blood. Looks like I 'popped your cherry', Snivvy. Congratulations, you're a proper bitch now -"

Every time Potter pulled out, it felt like he was being scraped raw, and every time he thrust, it felt like he was being burned open and stretched, so deep it felt like he couldn't possibly breathe. His stomach churned and cramped at the unnatural fullness there, and the way Potter was panting and moaning against his neck, moaning in _pleasure_ while tearing him open with his cock. It was so horrible he struggled to not retch through his tears. 

_How does anyone LIKE this,_ he thought wildly, clawing at the tiled wall, spine bending as Potter drove his prick into him hard, and fuck it hurt, it _hurt,_ and - 

The next thrust of Potter's cock scraped over the soft bump of his prostate. Even though it felt almost painfully raw and intense, it still sent a flick of - something, sharp and electric, to his own erection, which - despite the pain he was in - hadn't softened in the slightest. It made Severus choke on his tears and sob, because if the curse was so powerful as to _keep_ him aroused while being torn open by violent rape and humiliation, then he had no hope. 

He choked again, and flinched, when Potter hit that spot again, more directly, almost slamming into it. It was all the finesse of a sledgehammer - painful, and yet enough that Severus hiccuped and _convulsed,_ arse clamping down tight around Potter's cock as his balls drew up and exploded. 

His vision whited out as he jerked and shuddered, held up by Potter's hands and the sticking charms, his face a mess of tears and snot and sweat. White ribbons of semen splattered against the bathroom wall as he found the breath to cry out, a sobbing wail as his long-denied orgasm tore through him. 

And, for a moment, he forgot where he was, who he was _with,_ as his toes curled and his hands fisted and his back arched.

He still tingled all over as he came back to himself, dazed and shattered and every nerve sparking and awake - and the loud, barking laugh from behind him was a slap of ice-cold water down his spine. 

"Fucking _fairy,"_ Potter gasped out, squeezing his hips so hard Severus was sure there were finger-shaped bruises forming. "You came so fucking _hard,_ you little - _ngh,_ little - slut, I split you open and you - ah - came so hard you almost passed out and you - you think you're _not_ a cockslut? You're _meant_ to be a whore, a hole for any cock that comes your way, aren't you?"

He thrust again, and it was almost _more_ painful because he was still clenching, his hole still twitching from his orgasm. Potter's cock dragged against raw abraded flesh, and all his over-stimulated nerves seemed to scream in protest. Fire burned up his spine and when Potter slid over his prostate, it felt like an electric shock - a _painful_ electric shock. 

Worse, Potter was fucking him harder, _faster,_ forcing his abused hole to _take_ it despite the drag of friction and lack of lubrication, and Potter kept up a constant stream of moans and groans, panting heavily. Potter's hands were sweaty on his hips, and now that the high of his orgasm was fading, humiliation and reality sank back in. Squeezing his eyes shut, Severus tried to pretend he was anywhere but _here,_ that he was brewing potions instead of naked in the bathroom being raped by _Potter,_ with the bitter-salty smell of his own semen on the wall - _fuck,_ he'd _come from being raped,_ from being _fucked up the arse_ \- 

"Hnn, mmm, _fuck,_ so - uhn, tight, fuck you - right open - little slut, fucking _whore,_ ah - fuck your little - cunt - little _bitch,_ ah - _ngh,_ feel so - ah - _FUCK_ -" Potter's thrusts became bruisingly hard and erratic before he slammed deep and stilled, with a loud grunt that Severus would have laughed at at any other time and place, if he didn't have Potter draped over him and sticky warmth filling his arse.

"Mmm...oh yeah - yeah, take it - take it, _slut,_ little - cumslut - _mmmmm,"_ Potter groaned, grinding his hips hard against Snape's as he rode out his orgasm. "Fucking _tight_ little arse, Snivvy; you're milking all the come from my - aaah - cock, you're squeezing around me like you can't get enough," Potter mumbled, voice thick and sated. "Filled you with so much come - if you were a proper bitch you'd have a nice litter, wouldn't you? But you're just a hole for my come." 

When he finally pulled out completely with a groan, Severus felt something warm and sticky begin to dribble from his hole, and couldn't keep from gagging, more tears flooding his eyes, as he realized it was semen leaking from his arse. 

He flinched when Potter wiped his slowly softening prick on his buttocks and thighs, smearing blood and come. "Better than I thought, Snivellus," Potter drawled, sounding smug and satisfied. "I might have to fuck you every day - try out some new kinks I've read about on you. Your ugly arse could only be improved by some stripes on it - Sirius knows a good spell for conjuring rope and whips. And speaking of improving -" 

Severus flinched again when Potter spread his cheeks, struggling not to hyperventilate; he was certain he couldn't handle another round, not so soon after the first - surely Potter couldn't get it up again so soon? He wasn't sure he could _ever_ bear it again, though he had the dim thought, behind the terror and shame, that he wouldn't have a _choice_. 

"Aww, you look like you've been properly fucked, like a good little fairy," Potter mocked. "Your hole is bloody and gaping and dribbling my seed. You're making quite a mess and _wasting_ the come I was so nice to give you, little slut. I went to all that effort to spill in your arse, and you leak it all over the floor! But don't worry, I'll help you."

"Y-yes, Sir," Severus croaked out, too afraid to argue. He couldn't see what Potter was doing, but he heard what he thought was a transfiguration spell - and then something round, blunt, hard, and _thick_ was being forced into his hole. He cried out hoarsely as his body was forced to stretch even _more_ around the widest part before it sank up to the flared base, and Potter pressed it as deep it could go, until the flange was snug between his buttocks. 

It wasn't as long as Potter's cock, but the part inside him was thicker, and it was hard and foreign and his over-stretched muscles tried to clamp around it. "Please, S-sir, no more," he begged, legs beginning to buckle; between the orgasm wearing off, adrenaline and the abuse, he felt like he had no strength left to stand, much less fight. 

"You're going to wear that plug all night, Snivellus. And you're going to wear it all day tomorrow, during your classes, so you'll be nice and stretched out for my cock and won't bleed as much next time. After all, you're not a virgin anymore, you're a proper little slut," Potter said, in falsely sympathetic tones. "Every time you sit down, you'll feel it and remember who your body belongs to, now." 

"Yes, Sir," Severus said, raspy and dull. "May I return to my dorm now, Sir?" 

"You've left quite a mess, haven't you?" Potter mocked, finally unsticking Severus' face and hands from the wall - and not bothering to catch him as he half-slid down. "You came all over the wall, you little fag - I barely got my cock in you and you came untouched! Little cocksluts like you know to clean up their messes, I'd hope?" 

When Severus stared at him, too fogged by pain and exhaustion to comprehend, Potter grasped a fistful of his hair and made him face the wall, so close that the semen on the tile smeared come on his nose. "Lick it _up,_ whore," he snarled, "before I make you walk back to the dorm wearing it on your _face!"_

It was that final order that made Severus start crying like a child. He was in so much pain, abused muscles clenching over the hard, obtrusive plug, his hole still radiating a burning soreness. And he was cold and naked and bleeding and battered, kneeling on hard stone with his mortal enemy twisting his hair so hard it must have ripped out a few strands. 

But even though he had somehow managed to survive all that, the thought of licking up his own cold, gummy semen off the loo wall was the last straw that broke him down completely.

He couldn't stop the flood, and fresh tears streamed down his face until he was gasping with loud, hiccoughing sobs. "Please, _please,_ don't, sir, I don't want--please don't make me," he choked out over his tears.

"Oh, poor Severus," James mocked. Then he did something unexpected, and turned his violent tugging into an almost gentle carding through his hair. "Poor little slut," he added, and his tone was _almost_ compassionate. Severus was so desperate for any form of comfort, and kindness, he was further ashamed to realize he was leaning into the petting, even though it was coming from the sadistic monster who had cursed and raped him.

"It must be so hard for you, thinking you're a real person, when you're really just an ugly, useless whore, only good for choking on cock and taking whatever I give you up the arse," James said matter of factly, but continuing to stroke down through his sweaty, greasy hair until he was cupping his face, caressing his wet cheek with his thumb. Severus started crying anew at the confusion of kindness and cruelty, and James wiped away the tears. 

"Sir, please," Severus whimpered, though whether he was asking for a reprieve from the order or something else, he wasn't sure. 

"Don't worry," James said, shushing him. "I'll help you. You're nothing but a cock guzzling little faggot, a whore to be used, but this is new to you, so out of the kindness of my heart, I'll help train you. This is your life from now on. Now," he said, directing Severus' attention back to the wall. "You follow your orders, be a good little cockslut, and this won't be so bad. You'll learn to like being my little fairy slave. I'll even let you come on my cock when you've been good, how does that sound, hmmm?"

Severus inhaled shakily, the tears having stopped and replaced by a dull, unblinking horror. He felt sick, he wanted to crawl into the corner and curl up and die. But the fact that he could already feel the curse's arousal start to begin again, that familiar ache in his cock despite the pain and misery and humiliation only cemented what James said was true. _This is your life from now on._ He steeled himself, and hovered over one of the streaks of his come stuck to the wall.

"Lick it up," James said firmly, and Severus followed the command, running his tongue over the filthy bathroom wall, licking up the bitter fluid, silent tears back to streaming down his face as he 'cleaned up his mess.'

When the last salty, gluey blobs were swallowed down, Severus shuddering at the action and the foul taste in his mouth, James gave a hum of approval. "See, you were made for this, whore. Now, turn around and thank me for helping you."

 _Helping?_ , Severus thought dully, tears beginning to slow as he swiveled awkwardly around on his knees, wincing at the fresh jolt of pain as the plug inside him shifted. He couldn't help a tiny whimper at the involuntary clench of his abused muscles around the hard plug, and the choking gasp as it rubbed against where he was raw and probably torn inside. He tried to mutter something in response, but he wasn’t sure what he'd even said, his throat hoarse from screaming. 

James frowned. "Louder, slut. Say 'thank you, sir, for letting me come on your cock'."

Severus swallowed. "Th-thank you, sir," he rasped, eyes down as he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. "For letting me, c-come on your cock." The worst part, the very _worst_ part of all of this, was that it _had_ felt good getting to come, _finally,_ after a week of working himself up. 

Potter seemed satisfied. "I tell you what, I'm feeling rather generous. You can take something for the pain, and to heal yourself, so long as you keep that plug in your arse like I said. Aren't I good to you, Snivelly?" 

Severus thought of the broom cupboard he squirrelled away his cauldron and potions ingredients. If he could manage to drag himself there, he could take a pain potion and brew a simple healing draught. He was pathetic to be so grateful for his 'reward', but the hope of being able to at least _reduce_ his misery was enough to set off a fresh wave of tears. "Yes, sir," he said softly, before James could interpret his response as disobedience. "Thank you, sir." 

Before he could move to get up, Potter hit him with another cleaning spell. It got the worst of the sweat and grime off him, but still left his skin feeling raw and itchy and dirty all over. 

"Right, well, I'm finished with you for now," Potter said in a bored sounding voice. "Don't expect me to seek you out again. Come find me when you're desperate enough to beg properly." He left without another word, Severus still naked on the floor. 

He let himself fall back against the wall and curled in on himself, too numb and sore to even dress yet. Despite the horror and the pain, he felt the cursed magic at work again, a low hum of arousal curling in his belly, that familiar burn of need. He knew it was only going to build and build and build, with no hope of mercy or release until he was...what had Potter said? Desperate enough to _beg properly_?

Severus tucked his chin to his knees, wrapped his arms around his trembling legs, his cock twitching and starting to stir, and let the tears come again.


End file.
